


Ready Or Not, Here I Come...

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [16]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Album: Hello My Name Is (Bridgit Mendler), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bridgit Mendler - Freeform, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Horror, Lesbian Vampires, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sixsome, Song: Ready Or Not, Threesome - F/F/F, Title From a Bridgit Mendler Song, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: ...I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it, la la la la la la la and I’ll find you...Charged with investigating the disappearance of Pepper Potts, Maria Hill and Sharon Carter search for clues relating to the now-missing CEO of Stark Industries. Their investigation turns up no leads, but attracts the attention of the dark forces that took Pepper. Having detected their inquiries, Wanda, Hope, Natasha and Pepper summon Maria and Sharon to their dimension, seeking to eliminate the threat posed by the inquisitive duo.Though admittedly, “eliminate” might be a bit of a stretch.After all, the coven needs new recruits, right?





	Ready Or Not, Here I Come...

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT FUCK GUYS BRIDGIT MENDLER GOT MARRIED YEAHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> **awkward coughing**
> 
> ...uh I mean congrats to the happy couple and all that, blah blah blah, and this one goes out to Bridgit Mendler, whose most famous song inspired this one.

//

_ “As we drive over this collapsing bridge, please remember there is no afterlife that your loved ones will be joining you in!” _

_ \- Robot Bus Driver, Black Ops II _

//

** _(NCIS Theme Song / Two For The Price Of One! / Alice Upside Down)_ **

//

Field work, Maria Hill decided, was much better than lounging about in an office.

Though she had to admit, there was a certain irony to being made to engage in field work in an office, in the same building she normally worked in, no less, but she supposed it was better than slogging it through some nameless jungle off the radar. With a scanner in one hand and an overturned coffee mug in the other, she examined the office of one Pepper Potts, of whom had gone missing a week ago.

It was the mystery of the century, or at least, that was how Tony “Professional Panicker” Stark saw it. To be fair, having someone just up and vanish in a flash of light _ was _ alarming, especially since there had been absolutely nothing since then. No demands for ransom, no threats to bring harm upon the recently kidnapped, just nothing. Were it not for the fact that there was video of Pepper vanishing in a haze of light, Maria might not have believed it. It was something out a Star Trek episode, someone vanishing into thin air, except she doubted that John De Lancie was going to pop out of nowhere to start throwing out riddles for them to solve in order to get the redhead back.

“Still no luck?”

Turning to address the local CIA liaison, Sharon Carter - of whom had no doubt been sent to help Maria because Fury was friends, in an _ extremely _ loose sense of the word with the blonde’s boss - she nodded. “Yeah, nothing. No signs of entry, no signs of exit, Hogan was in the room, so for all intents and purposes, it was a literal vanishing act.” Maria gestured at the overturned desk. 

“Teleportation, maybe?” Sharon asked, and Maria shrugged, idly wishing she had a candy bar to bite down in dramatic fashion on. 

“Wouldn’t rule it out, no.” She said. “Not after word of Coulson’s biochemist getting snagged by something that warped her to another world got back to Fury, anyways. But I doubt Pepper had anything more dangerous than herself in the room, so that rules out weapons malfunctions, prototype accidents and Tony spontaneously deciding to try something out on her.” She trailed off. ”I don’t like to admit defeat, but after spending the better part of the week here with nothing to show for it...”

“I getcha.” Sharon said, sighing, gesturing at the mess. “Wanna take a break? It’s not like this shit’s going anywhere.” 

Maria nodded. “Let’s go.” She said. “Can head down to the break room, maybe grab a coffee-”

There was a bright, blinding light, and then there was nothing.

//

“Huh, didn’t think your powers could go trans-dimensional.”

“Me neither.” Wanda Maximoff said, staring at the two dazed women lying on the floor, Pepper Potts at one side, Hope Van Dyne at the other. “But it’s a good thing they did, otherwise we might never have caught on to what these two were thinking. Nice work on the ritual by the way, even if it was a bit sloppy.” And with that, she reached down, knelt before the blonde - Sharon Carter, she remembered with a smile - and hoisted her up, pressing her to a wall and restraining her with her psionics. 

“W-Wanda?” Gasped the dazed blonde.

“I heard you wanted some answers about where Pepper went.” Said the brunette, stepping aside and gesturing at the redhead. “Here she is.” Pepper, for her part, had scooped Maria into her arms and was gazing upon her like a child would their most favored present on Christmas morning, licking her lips excitedly. “Safe and sound, in no need of rescue.” Wanda turned back towards Sharon, and smirked. “Though I believe that you and Maria might need a bit of rescuing yourself…”

Sharon attempted to fumble for her gun, but her hand, let alone her arm, wouldn’t respond. “Ooh, trying to fight back, are you? Can’t be having that, this is a happy place, so put on your happy face.” Hope said, sauntering over and relieving the blonde of her sidearm, crushing it in her hands with an ugly screech of metal. “...although I _ do _ like my blood feisty. Gives it _ spice.” _

“Mine, get your own.” Wanda said, batting the other brunette away with a playful psionic field.

Huffing, Hope smiled. “Very well.” She said, and turned back towards Maria, of whom was currently pinned to the floor by Pepper - evidently, she’d tried to grab her gun, and Pepper hadn’t exactly taken that well, if the half-melted sludge of metal on the floor was any indication - and began to shuck her sweater.

“Pepper, this isn’t you-” Maria began, as she was roughly turned back over, shutting up the moment she saw the look in the redhead’s eyes. She contemplated trying to free herself, but a quick push against the hands pinning her wrists quickly ruled that out. Pepper was _ strong, _ far stronger than she had any right to be, and the look in her eyes suggested that at some point between vanishing and coming face to face with her again, the CEO of Stark Industries had gone from being a very reluctant, if decently competent fighter to a hardened killer with little compunction about incinerating extremities if Maria got testy.

“Oh, it _ is _ me.” Replied the redhead, hoisting her up and thrusting her into the arms of Hope, who eagerly helped her wife pin Maria between them. Together, they began to tear at her clothes, ripping the fabric without a care for where it went or what condition it came off of her in. “I have been saved, ascended to my true potential. I am _ free, _ and so will you and Sharon be...once you have been initiated.”

“What the hell’s she talking about-” Sharon shouted, only to be muffled with a kiss. Wanda was wasting no time in welcoming the newest recruit to the coven, and with psionic energy manipulating Sharon’s body like a puppet, Wanda began to divest the blonde of her clothes, using her powers to strip her of the cardigan she’d been wearing. Behind her, the door clicked open, and Natasha Romanov walked him, took one look at what was going on in the room, and smirked. 

“Fashionably late as usual, I see…” Wanda tossed over her shoulder, and Natasha chuckled, walked over and joined the brunette in stripping Sharon. The blonde’s eyes flashed with shock, surprise that _ Natasha _ of all people had fallen prey to whatever it was that was afflicting her former allies coursing through her veins.

“What can I say? That’s just who I am.” Returned the redhead, as she grabbed at Sharon’s pants and yanked them down. The blonde squeaked in surprise, and Natasha grabbed at her and began to kiss her, letting Wanda have the honor of divesting Sharon of her panties. 

On the other side of the room, Maria had already been stripped of her clothes, though she hadn’t so much been stripped as they’d been literally torn off of her. Eager to taste her first blood as a vampire, Pepper extended her fangs, and, in clumsy - if well intentioned - fashion, slammed her fangs into Maria’s neck with a spray of blood. 

The shriek it drew out of the pinned woman caught Sharon’s attention, and the blonde renewed her struggles, trying to get free. “Dammit, Pep, look at what you’ve done-” Natasha growled, pressing a kiss to Sharon’s throat. “-now I’m gonna have to scrub the floor after we’re done here.”

“Hey, first time, I’ll get more graceful.” Pepper retorted, yanking herself off of Maria’s throat, sending even more blood spraying onto the floor. The raven-haired woman shrieked again, struggling harder in Hope’s arms, but the brunette held firm, and when the redhead went back to Maria’s throat, it was with a bit more grace than before. Hope joined her a moment later, biting into Hill from the other side. With the raven-haired woman secure between them, Pepper and Hope began to play with Maria’s body, fondling her breasts, her ass, and finally - courtesy of Hope - sliding fingers into the struggling woman’s pussy. 

“What the fuck, _ what the fuck-” _ Sharon gasped, eyes widening and breath hitching as a glowing hand, courtesy of Wanda, pressed against her pussy. The sight before her - Hope and Pepper biting into Maria, enjoying her - freaked her out, and so she was too distracted to resist Wanda’s fingers sliding into her cunt. She yelped, turning towards her captor in surprise...only for Natasha to bite her now-exposed neck, sinking her fangs in with mechanical precision. 

Wanda treasured the scream that followed.

Watching with loving eyes, fingers idly moving inside of the woman pinned in her arms, Hope admired the sight of her wife enjoying her very first victim, feasting upon Maria’s blood with gusto. What Pepper lacked in grace, she made up for in enthusiasm, pulling mouthfuls of blood at a rate that would’ve made even Hope a bit apprehensive. She’d long suspected that the redhead harbored feelings for Maria, and Hope was more than happy to let Pepper keep her former employee for herself if it made her happy. 

A belated wedding present, as it were.

As she sipped at Sharon’s blood, noting the tangy taste, Natasha raised an eyebrow at the fact that Wanda wasn’t participating in the reverie. She seemed content to lay kisses against the blonde’s face, fingering her with glowing digits. It kept the blonde off-balance, at any rate, and Natasha certainly liked how _ pliant _ Sharon was in her arms. She’d given up on trying to get out, and was now clutching at Wanda, shaking and shuddering as the brunette manipulated her body with sensation. Still, curiosity eventually got the better of her, and so, Natasha pulled back. “Any reason you’re not biting into her?” The redhead asked.

“Mm…” Wanda began, extending her fangs and delighting in the way Sharon’s eyes widened as they drew close to her throat, hovering just above her skin, almost scraping it. “...I’m still full.” With that, she went back to kissing and fingerfucking the blonde. Satisfied, Natasha returned to her feeding, sparing a moment to glance at Maria, on the other side of the room. It seemed as if her former colleague was succumbing to the conversion much sooner than Sharon was, though maybe that was because Hope and Pepper were feeding upon her with the kind of gusto reserved for starving men and banquets. Already, her skin was ashen, her eyes lidded and heavy, and Natasha had to pause in her feeding as she took in the sight. 

“You see that?” Wanda hissed into Sharon’s ears. “That’s gonna be you soon. All pale and weak, on the cusp of being given a new life.” Her lips turned up into a smile, and she pressed a kiss to the back of Sharon’s neck. “Exciting, isn’t it?” The blonde shook her head frantically, and Wanda chuckled. “You’ll come around, trust me.” 

Gagging on air, Maria slumped in Hope’s arms, swaying uncontrollably as her head went light, the last vestiges of her blood being drained at a rapid pace. There was a faint buzzing sound in the back of her head, a dull, throbbing ache that got more and more pronounced with every mouthful of blood Pepper took. “S...stop…” She murmured, her last words before she went limp, held up only by the strong arms of her captors. 

“Damn Pep, you really drained her.” Hope said, retracting her fangs, sliding her fingers out of Maria’s cunt and focusing her efforts on ensuring the raven-haired woman was secure in her arms as she died. “Blood was just that tasty?”

“I _ like _ sour things.” The redhead responded. “Though maybe I should’ve taken my time…”

Eyes wide, Sharon stared in horror as Pepper and Hope chatted, Maria’s corpse between them. “What did you do to her?!” She demanded, her words cut off with another burst of pain that left her reeling, courtesy of Natasha breaking away to gaze upon the newest convert.

“You’ll see...” Wanda answered, breathing in Sharon’s scent, delighting in the fear that was permeating the blonde. “...just give it a minute, Shar.” Indeed, a minute - well, two actually, not that anyone was counting - went by before Maria began to stir, woozily jerking back to the land of the semi-living with a low moaning noise. Pepper helped her properly stand, letting the newborn vampire get her bearings. 

“Maria?” Ventured Sharon, hesitantly, as the woman turned towards her with hungry eyes.

Without preamble, Hill began stumbling in the direction of Sharon, fangs springing from her mouth as she went. “Maria, wait-” Her protestations were of no use, as Maria collided with Sharon and slammed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily. Her fangs nipped at the blonde’s lips, drawing blood, of which was hastily licked up between kisses. Hope and Pepper watched with a mixture of amusement and curiosity as Maria, with uncharacteristic sloppiness, ravished Sharon. She kissed and kissed and kissed again, leaving the blonde breathless. Beckoning for both Natasha and Wanda to back off, she pinned Sharon squarely to the wall, tracing a finger along the bite mark that the redhead had left, before she sank her fangs into it.

Crying out, voice a mixture of pain and despair, Sharon submitted to Maria, feeling pain-induced tears run down her face. It _ hurt, _ as the blue-eyed woman sucked at her throat, draining her blood in characteristic fashion, forceful, assertive, and the kind of manner that made it very clear what her intentions were. Hill seemed rather happy to be the one fingering her, too, steadily pumping her digits into Sharon’s pussy. 

On and on, Maria drank, her first meal as a vampire going uninterrupted by the others. She had long since wanted the blonde for herself, and she was _ not _ going to have her moment ruined by one of the others trying to get a bite of what was rightfully hers. The blonde’s screams were shifting, becoming more pleasured rather than pained, and she’d begun to buck - however subconsciously - into Maria’s digits.

With her skin tone becoming slightly ashen, though more and more pronounced as Maria drank, Sharon felt exhaustion creeping across her body. She had resisted - was resisting - but now...it just felt so good. Her neck hurt, yes, but it was a good kind of pain, and Maria wouldn’t hurt her, ever. Every fiber of her body wanted to give into the blue-eyed woman, but a tiny part of her fought on, though the reasons were less and less clear as time went by.

As she began to cum, feeling her arousal drip around Maria’s fingers and onto the floor, Sharon gave in fully, wiggling free her arms and pulling Maria flush against her bare skin. She was almost there, on the cusp of something new, something greater, all she need was a little more, just a _ little _ more, more more _ more- _

-and with Maria Hill permeating her very soul, Sharon Carter died. 

As the dead blonde slumped fully into Hill’s grasp, the blue-eyed woman carefully grasped her charge, retracting her fangs and pressing a kiss to Sharon’s unmoving lips. “I will be yours-” She said, turning to Pepper with a wicked smile. “-so long as she’s _ mine.” _

“I have no problem with that.” Said the redhead, as Maria cradled Sharon possessively, holding the still-warm corpse close to her breast. 

“We’ll give you two a room of your own.” Wanda interjected. “Give you some time together, then show you off to Aubrey and Elizabeth at lunch.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Maria said, as she picked up Sharon and carried her out of the room, following Hope down the hall and to an empty room that would now be theirs to occupy. Setting Sharon down on the bed, Maria waited patiently for her lover to awake, something that thankfully, didn’t take long.

She wouldn’t have known what to do if it did.

Gasping awake, Sharon came alive - in a liberal sense of the word - in the arms of her lover, who eagerly pulled her back down onto the bed. “Wakey wakey, Shar…” Maria drawled, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s cheek. “How do you feel?”

“...horny.” Sharon breathed, turning towards Maria, lust filling her eyes, fangs sprouting as she went. “I want you. _ Need you. _ Right now.”

“Shar, baby-” Maria gasped, as the blonde pounced upon her. “-we have all of eternity to make up for all that lost time.”

//

“What do you mean they _ vanished?!” _

“That is exactly what happened, boss.” FRIDAY said, as Tony Stark stared at the camera feeds that clearly showed - over and over, in high definition and audio - the disappearance of Maria Hill and Sharon Carter in a flash of light. “A massive energy spike, and then they were gone. Just like with Pepper.”

“Great…” Tony said in sarcastic tone. “Any leads?”

“Yes-” Went the AI. “-I’ve managed to figure out the energy signature, with some experiments, we could replicate it and let it bring us to wherever they went.”

“Good.” Tony said. “Fire up the lab-” 

“-’cause as of this moment, the game is afoot.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, more lesbian vampires! Setting up some plot elements to help conclude this first arc of AOTLS, which will run for two more stories before I consider this first storyline complete and most likely move onto other storylines or just freewrite in general. I dunno just yet. 
> 
> And of course, expanding the cast and experimenting with characters who will no doubt make further appearances at some point in this grand overarching story of Sokovian smut, though I must admit the star of the show isn't getting as many orgasms as she should be. But don't worry, Wanda will receive more than enough love and orgasms soon enough, it's her show, after all.


End file.
